


flaw in my code

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gaslighting, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Incest, POV Second Person, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22378063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Collections: Anonymous





	flaw in my code

_it couldn’t have been that bad! you’re exaggerating, you’re misinterpreting_

not-so strangely enough, hearing that doesn’t make you feel less violated, it doesn’t make you feel less angry, less misunderstood, less misanthropic, less disgusted with yourself

all it does is chip away at your sense of self until you can’t trust yourself, can’t trust anyone well enough because what if—

what if they want to hurt you?

since all you’ve learned is that even the people who are supposed to be your family do this to you, they touch you in ways you don’t want no matter what you do or say, pushing people away becomes a special skill that you hone to perfection. a miles-long paper trail of confused and upset ex-friends

as you grow up you wonder, who will listen to your story now?

who will forgive you when you don’t forgive them?

because your family certainly won’t


End file.
